The Chosen One Chronicles: Vision
by ml101
Summary: Instead of getting the sleep he needs to get through he day, the initiate Qui-Gon Jinn shares an apartment with is shown different Visions by the Force and no matter what (good or bad) they also come true one way or another. 2nd in the Series of Alternate Universe of Star Wars where Anakin Skywalker is not the Chosen One.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! Like I promised/said in some of the author messages I managed to send out. I'm doing some finishing touches on the second story in the Chosen One Chronicles: Origins Series. Vision will be shorter than the first story which a lot of you had received warmly and I thank you for that!

The next chapter of this story will be posted by the end of January. Yes, long wait, I know but I need to fix some of the stuff that happens in our dear Chosen One's head and visions to really make it worth reading. But here is the first chapter for everyone to hopefully enjoy!

Again, Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year to everyone!

Notes from the previous story:

*Obi-Wan was born in the year 51 BBY and also that makes his friends and Bruck Chun younger than what they really are in the canon.

*Mace Windu became a member of the Jedi Council at 51 BBY rather than 44 BBY.

*Count Dooku never accepted the offer of being part of the Jedi Council

*The mission that will turn Xanatos to the Dark Side will occur in 51 BBY and not in 53 BBY and has occurred already in this chapter.

*Obi-Wan is chosen as a padawan when he was 5 standard years old.

*Owen is Obi-Wan's younger brother.

*Cliegg Lars is Obi-Wan's uncle.

*There are three important Jedis chosen by the Force. The Chosen One, The Power Wielder and the Dark Phoenix (Prophecy can be found in the last chapter of Origins)

Summary: Instead of getting the sleep he needs to get through he day, the initiate Qui-Gon Jinn shares an apartment with is shown different Visions by the Force and no matter what (good or bad) they also come true one way or another. 2nd in the Series of Alternate Universe of Star Wars where Anakin Skywalker is not the Chosen One.

Chapter 1

_It was like living in a volcano. Debris of ships and other machinery floated on molten rock as they slowly burn to nothing. It was a despicable place to be in, but he was there nonetheless._

_He didn't care about everything else. He could care less about how tired he was or how hot it was were he's standing. All he cared about was the man in front of him who had his weapon ignited. He hoped he wouldn't have to hurt him. He hoped he would just realize the mistake he has done and work with him to fix things._

_But alas, his prayers were not met. The young man in front of him leaped for the attack and he had no choice but to defend himself. The man he considered his brother now laid among dirt would most of his limbs cut off from his body, fighting the pain he was in. He was defeated._

_The other man took his opponent's weapon from the ground and began to walk away. His opponent shouted at him, voicing out his hate for him. The other just looked back and even if he had all of his arms and legs looked more defeated than the other._

"_You were my brother..."_

* * *

The eyes of a little boy snapped open. There it was again, that weird dream. Maybe he should tell a Master about it. The boy shook his head to disagree with what he thought. It was only a dream...maybe he was watching to much holo-vids...

The boy realized he'd best get back to sleep for his classes the next day. He needed the rest. The Force on the other hand had other plans.

* * *

_It was an ordinary day. The Senate building was alive with diplomats and there discussion of different laws and views. The Senate's dinning hall was filled with voices and the occasional laughter as colleagues discussed amongst themselves._

_Along the streets of Coruscant, business was the usual. Tourists flying by to get a good vibe of the city and to see all what is to be seen. Most of all, almost everyone, even the city's own inhabitants, wanted to catch a glimpse of the tall majestic Jedi Temple at the heart of Coruscant._

_Everything changed when a loud explosion rocked the whole of Coruscant. Everyone was on the ground and looking around to what had caused such a disturbance. And there it was, the Senate Building was a big dome of fire and everyone else was rushing to it._

* * *

Youngling classes weren't that tough as padawan classes were but still for kids around two to three standard years of age, it was a difficult task for day to day.

It was an even harder task if someone didn't get much sleep last night.

Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi's eyes were drooping shut but he would always get a hold of himself and make his brain focus on what the Master was discussing and/or looking at the book he was reading.

Truth be told, his lack of sleep wasn't his fault at all. Each time he closes his eyes, he has dreams or nightmares. He tries so hard to get back to sleep but images just play around in his head that rest was never an option.

His thoughts drifted to his last dream or nightmare...how could the Senate building explode? It's the most secure building beside the Jedi Temple in all of Coruscant. That couldn't happen at all. It was an insane idea to begin with. Bombing the Senate building meant, killing most if not all the Senators of the Republic. Who would want that?

The chime rang and it signaled the end of the class. Obi-Wan got up and fixed his things before heading out to the quarters he shared with Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

No, he wasn't a padawan learner. The temple had an increase population of young initiates and the crèche had been filled with children. Master Skyla had asked some of the masters if they could take in a few initiates temporarily as she sorted things out. Master Jinn had taken Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan did not regret having to live with a master, especially someone like Qui-Gon. Sure there were rules and chores to be done, but nonetheless it was fun having a room all to himself and eating with the Jedi Master. Downside of this is when Master Jinn was on missions. Obi-Wan was left alone in the apartment and some of the Jedi Masters would check up on him.

Not that Obi-Wan was scared of being alone. It was just at this times that his nightmares would always flare up. Like his head knew when Master Jinn wasn't around. Good thing, he was.

* * *

"Another mission? I just got back!" Qui-Gon questioned. Sure he was glad to serve the Jedi Council but weren't they working him a little too much for the past couple of months.

"We are sorry for the inconvenience Qui-Gon," Jedi Master Mace Windu said. The Korun Master had his stoic face on; Qui-Gon would definitely corner him later after the council session. "But as the best negotiator the Jedi have, you are in demand."

Qui-Gon sighed. He never did like the fame of being the best negotiator of the temple because he knew he wasn't. His previous Master was far better than he was, as is Mace and of course Master Yoda. But because his accomplishments were always in the news, everyone asks for him.

"Very well," Qui-Gon said, dejectedly. He was actually looking forward to spending some time with Obi-Wan, the initiate he had adopted for the time being for the crèche, guess it will have to wait.

"Come on, Qui." Mace complained. "It's not like it was my fault that you got the mission. I'm not the hero in the eyes of everyone."

The council session had ended and Mace and Qui-Gon were on their way to the latter's apartment. Qui-Gon had accused Mace of being the reason why he was assigned a mission all too quickly.

"I'm not the best negotiator in the temple Mace and you know that." Qui-Gon replied back. He had about an hour and a half to get ready for his new mission and he still hadn't seen Obi-Wan since he got back last night. When he had arrived, it was already late and the master didn't have the heart to wake the young boy. This morning, Obi-Wan had already headed off for class when he woke up.

"Well the whole galaxy thinks you are," Mace answered. "And I agree with them. In no time you might just get the nickname 'Negotiator'. Mace tried to lighten his best friend's mood. He knew why Qui-Gon didn't want to leave as soon as he had just returned from a mission. He's had Obi-Wan for three standards months already and the Master was growing fond of the boy. Mace truly hoped that when Obi-Wan was old enough, Qui-Gon would consider Obi-Wan as a padawan.

Qui-Gon used the Force to open his apartment's doors. To his and Mace's surprise, Obi-Wan was asleep in the receiving quarters with his books open in front of him.

"Guess Master Skyla's working the initiates hard." Mace said as he took some of Obi-Wan's things. "But all basic stuff that a two year old won't understand."

Qui-Gon wasn't paying attention. He was looking over Obi-Wan like a doctor. "Mace, does he looked exhausted to you?"

Mace looked up from scanning Obi-Wan's books and eyed the young boy. "He's two years old, Qui. He needs the afternoon rest. Especially with the energy that kid has." Mace answered as he once again tried to lighten the mood. "You should wake him. It'll be better if you told him that you were going away again rather than me or Master Yoda."

Qui-Gon nodded and shooked Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan, I need you to wake up for a bit."

* * *

Obi-Wan was thinking twice of sleeping. Master Qui-Gon had to leave for another mission so soon and he already had a bad feeling that he would have the worse nightmare to date.

Finally reaching a decision, Obi-Wan got out of bed and made his way to the Temple gardens. He usually found peace and solitude their. Maybe if he fell asleep there, he wouldn't have any nightmares.

It was already very late and he knew that everyone in the temple would already be asleep. He wasn't worried about getting caught by any Knight or Master.

Reaching the Temple garden, he made his way to the most secluded part. The part where Master Qui-Gon would usual stay in because it was the most peaceful place.

He tried to do what he frequently saw other Masters do. He heard it was called meditating or something like that. Obi-Wan sat on the grounds and took a deep breath. He was hoping that he wouldn't have any dream at all and would for once just have a peaceful sleep.

Unbeknownst to the young initiate, the grand master of the order was watching him intently. Master Yoda was headed to meditate himself when he saw the young boy making his way to the gardens. Intrigued, the green master had followed the boy.

"Interesting, this is." Master Yoda thought as he watched Obi-Wan try to meditate for his first time.

* * *

_Darkness had fallen. The Jedi Temple was deserted. He sneaked in and the sight pierced his heart. His friends, his brothers, they were all lying on the floor dead. He ran to one of the younglings who was near by. He had a lightsabre wound on his chest._

_He fought the tears that were threatening to run down his face. No, this couldn't be happening. He hadn't heard from anyone since he had narrowly escaped his own clones. His own men had raised their guns on him. What was going on?_

_He turned to look at Coruscant. Was it just him or did everything seem more dark, more devastated. Did darkness just fall? Have the Sith reigned supreme once again?_

_Was he the last Jedi alive?_

* * *

Obi-Wan snapped opened his eyes. That was the worst feeling he had ever had in his life. He felt himself shiver at the thought of being the last Jedi.

What was that he had seen? The Sith….where had he heard the Sith before…it was familiar to him but nonetheless he couldn't remember what it was. Obi-Wan buried his face in his hands. He thought he could finally get a peaceful night's sleep but it looks like he wouldn't get it. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh and tried what he had done before. Maybe this time he could actually get some rest. Maybe that would be the last dream for the night.

Master Yoda watched the young initiate. Being so close while the Vision took place, Master Yoda had sensed what was going on. He was sure that some of the other Masters that had a bond with Obi-Wan might have sensed a feeling of dread.

How long has the boy been seeing Force Visions? By the looks of it, this wasn't the first the boy has seen. Have the other Council members sensed what has the boy been going through?

Master Yoda sent a strong sleeping suggestion to Obi-Wan, and the youngling was asleep soon after. The Council needed to be informed of this. If Obi-Wan was experiencing such a feat as Visions, then somehow his Force signature was getting stronger, that entails certain precautions to be considered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know it's delayed but our family suffered a loss last week and I couldn't get the chapter up as I had promised before. I had intentionally wanted to make this story shorter as compared to the first one because the next story (the one focusing on Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's mission to Bandomeer, which will be a challenge seeing that I'll be writing about a five-year old Obi-Wan rather than a 13 year old one). Again, I apologize if my writing is bad...I'm just typing it as it plays in my head. (Actually, I'm getting writer's block with Vision and just really want to move on with Bandomeer!)

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED/ALERTED THIS STORY!

Chapter 2

The Jedi High Council was composed of some of the most powerful beings in the entire universe. They were mostly in charge of keeping peace and making sure evil does not take over the universe, as well as protecting those beings that were capable of becoming Jedi themselves.

The Grandmaster of the Order, Master Yoda, had initiated an immediate and emergent meeting of the Council to discuss one such Jedi Initiate already in the Temple. A child that has been a topic of discussion almost everyday since his arrival in the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan Kenobi. For Obi-Wan Kenobi was no ordinary Initiate of the Order, but he was the most important Jedi in history. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the prophesied Chosen One of the Force, the person that will bring Balance to the Force once and for all.

Master Yoda had informed his fellow Council members of what he had witnessed a few hours before and the Council was debating on what steps to take next. If, as Yoda presumes, Obi-Wan is getting stronger in the Force then the Council should be prepared to strengthen the Force damper the Council had initially placed upon the Initiate.

As much as the members of the Council would consider Obi-Wan's visions as a very big advantage with their day to day missions, such a responsibility is too big for an Initiate such as him. Besides, they could not risk exposing Obi-Wan's identity.

"Wait, we must." Master Yoda said, breaking the silence in the Jedi Council chambers. "Before take any action, we will."

"Agreed," Mace Windu said. "If these visions continue to trouble Obi-Wan, then we act. I'll ask Master Skyla to keep an eye on him."

The Jedi Council had reached a conclusion with regards to the Chosen One, now it was time to discuss his future.

"There is something intriguing between Qui-Gon and little Obi-Wan," Jedi Master Yarael Poof voiced out. "Like they were a piece that fit each other perfectly."

"Yes, Qui-Gon seemed a bit lighter than I ever saw him since Xanatos fell ever since he adopted Obi-Wan to live with him." Jedi Master Micah Giiett agreed. "It's evident that the Force wanted them to meet, but how can we get to the stubborn head of Qui-Gon Jinn to take in another padawan?"

"And that is the important question Master Giiett," Mace pointed out. "Knowing Qui-Gon, he'll suddenly change his decision when he sees Obi-Wan being sent to the Agri-Corps."

* * *

The initiate classes have just ended and the younglings were scrambling out of their seats to have a bit of fun before dinner is served. That is, except for one boy who seemed to have fallen asleep on his table. Master Skyla approached the sleeping form of young Obi-Wan Kenobi and sighed. The boy must have not gotten any asleep at all with whatever visions he was seeing as the Jedi masters has informed her. Master Skyla was debating if she would wake the boy or just let him rest for a while but as soon as she touched the boy's shoulder, she saw.

The Senate building was on fire, and the class of younglings were screaming and running for their lives. Why were they in the Senate building in the first place? The Senate guards were evacuating as many of the Senators and aids as they could but the fire was spreading like faster than they expected and in no time, the entire building was engulfed and then someone was shouting…a Senator was missing, or was it an initiate or—

Master Skyla finally grabbed hold of her senses and forced herself out of Obi-Wan's mind and out of the vision. She waked the youngling out of his ordeal and hugged him tight. "Come on Obi-Wan, let's get you back to your apartment."

The young boy clung to the crèche master and just nodded.

* * *

"If what you are saying is correct, then the event will transpire on the day after tomorrow," Mace concluded. Master Skyla had just informed the Jedi Council of what she and Obi-Wan had seen. The younglings were supposed to visit the Chancellor, as per the latter's request in contributing to the learning of the young Jedis.

"Can't we reschedule this field trip?" Master Giiett suggested. "We can't just knowingly put the lives of innocent children on the line."

"I agree but the Chancellor has vacated his time just to meet the younglings on that day." Mace replied. "Maybe it'd be best if some Masters accompany them. We don't know if this attack is because of the Republic or someone specifically attacking the Jedi. For all we know, it could be a faulty building."

"Nevertheless," Master Yoda began. "Part of the trip, Obi-Wan will be. Protect him, we must."

"Let us all be ready in case something does happen." Master Poof suggested. "Have a reserve group of masters and knights on standby in case things get out of hand."

It was decided then that both master Yoda and Mace would accompany the younglings to their trip to the Senate building, hoping that whatever disaster there would be, they could prevent it in time.

* * *

This was taking longer than he expected. The minority group of their planet wanted a statement made, that they would not let the rich men of get their hands on the former's land. He needed to make that statement heard and immediately.

But, he was the only person willing enough to take the action. When he first suggested blowing up the Senate building, everyone thought he'd gone out of control. But it was the only solution, the rulers of their planet wouldn't listen, well they'd have no choice to listen after his done.

He planned it perfectly. He'd be able to sneak in by posing as a maintenance man, and then before the Senators begin their discussion, he'll plant his bombs in the hall. But plans never really go accordingly. He wasn't able to plant any of his bombs because the Senate meeting had started earlier because of a bunch of kids having a field trip in the building today.

Fine. He could always plant the bomb some other time. No, he couldn't he was already here and who knows he might not get in the building tomorrow or the next day.

He was then hit with a brilliant idea. He'll plant the bomb at the Senate canteen where he knows most of the politicians conduct their businesses with the different representatives of the republic.

* * *

Obi-Wan was uneasy. Something wasn't right. He could just feel it. He followed his classmates along the corridors of the Senate building to meet the Chancellor which was the main purpose of the field trip outside the Jedi temple. But something was nagging at Obi-Wan. It was something about his dreams…well more like nightmares. He needed to do something…he needed to find someone. But how could he when Master Mace Windu would not leave his side not to mention Master Yoda ,who was at the front, kept looking at him. Maybe Master Skyla had noticed his lack of focus in her classes and had informed the two masters of his unsatisfactory performance.

Nevertheless, something was going to happen and if Obi-Wan doesn't move, it will be as dire as his nightmares would be.

The group of Jedis finally reached the Chancellor's office and was waiting to be given the permission to enter. Master Yoda led the younglings inside and were met with the Chancellor of the Republic.

The Galactic Republic, or most commonly known as the Republic was the supreme ruling government of the galaxy. It was formed since the signing of the Galactic Constitution in the year 25, 053 BBY. Many conflicts have risen but still the Republic prevailed and remained.

The Republic currently has a new elected chancellor in Chancellor Kalpana, a member of an allied family of the Valorums. The first ever Chancellor that was not a Jedi was from the Valorum political family.

The conversations were going well but Obi-Wan wished it'd all be over so he could sneak off and look, for what he doesn't really know but he just had to go before it was too late.

But it was already too late. The ground they were all standing on began to shake violently. They heard a loud bang and sudden screams from outside the chancellor's office and all of a sudden, multiple guards and the chancellor's aids were in the room urging everyone to go outside to safety as a bomb had gone off near the Senate Chamber.

At the commotion, Mace did not notice a youngling slipping past the doors and running towards the Senate canteen.

* * *

His plan was going well as he had hoped. He had decided to still set-up the explosives in the Senate Hall and the hallways leading up to the dinning hall to really make a statement. He had also managed to infiltrate the security system of the building and before the explosion, had locked the Senators and aids that were at the canteen inside, trapping them. Not it was just about setting the last bomb on the main hallway, activating the rest he had planted inside the building for one big finale.

He could here many of the people still trapped banging on the door furiously, shouting cries for help and begging anyone to show any signs that there cries could be heard.

He smirked. Nobody listened to him when he needed help when the different landlords took his livelihood and now nobody would listen to the cries of help coming from the trapped people inside the dinning hall of the Senate building.

The final bomb was in place he just needed to get out of the building and wait for the countdown of 60 seconds to finish…but as he turned the corner there was a young boy…he was wearing the same cloths as the children he saw having their field trip in the Senate today. But something else caught his attention; the boy had managed to disarm the bomb right next to him.

The boy, sensing the man's presence, stood up from his kneeling position in front of the now diffused bomb and just stared at him.

"Listen kid," the man began, furious as to how a little kid like the boy in front of him could easily diffuse his bombs. "You back away from my device or—"

The man never finished his sentence as an invisible force suddenly threw him back. As he hit the opposite wall, he saw the young boy had his right arm stretched out in front of him like the force came from him.

The man, angered that a mere child was stopping him in his plans, hurdled towards the boy but was once again thrown back, harder. The impact made him lose his bearings and he slid unto the floor.

The boy, satisfied that the man no longer posed a problem, ran towards the entrance of the Senate dinning hall. He could see that the bomb planted here was a lot tougher to diffuse than the earlier ones. He didn't actually know how he was able to diffuse them but he just let his mind clear and let the Force speak to him, something he never knew could be possible. This time, however, he couldn't keep his mind clear because of the ticking clock in front of him. If he didn't diffuse this in less than a minute, he along with the people stuck inside were dead.

Obi-Wan concentrated hard on the device in front of him, did not sensing that the man had gotten up again and was making his way towards the annoying boy who would ruin his plans. But then the man was thrown back again by a more intense Force. Master Yoda stood at the side, patiently waiting for Obi-Wan to finish his task and was ready to interfere if he needed to.

Just as there were 5 seconds left before the countdown ended, the device turned itself on and the bomb was diffused. Obi-Wan sighed in relief as he stood from his kneeling position suddenly realizing that the man was a mere foot from where he was. He turned his head and saw that Master Yoda was making his way towards him.

"Foolish thing, you did." Master Yoda lectured the initiate. "But saved everyone's lives in there, you did." Master Yoda pointed with his walking stick to the doors leading to the dinning hall.

They both heard rushing footsteps and Master Mace Windu, along with some guards of the Senate building arrived. The guards quickly took the bomb, bound the man responsible and were now fixing the jammed doors of the dining hall.

"Obi-Wan!" Mace said, surprised to see the initiate there. Truth be told, he had lost track of the initiates when the first bomb went off. "What happened?"

"Saved the day, young Obi-Wan did." Master Yoda explained. "Diffused the bomb, he did."

"What?!" Mace looked from the grandmaster of the Jedi Order to the young boy whose cheeks were turning a shade of red. "Obi-Wan did what?"

Master Yoda nodded, a smile forming on his face. "Best not tell Qui-Gon, it is. Suffer a heart attack, he might from this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hopefully a fast update for you all. Well I've had this chapter written already but I sort of have a policy for posting a chapter when the following chapter is half finished and Chapter 4 is almost done (a week and a half to finish) so might as well post Chapter 3 already. Visions will be shorter than the previous story (only 4 chapters) but it wouldn't be a very long wait for the next story in the series.

Still having feelings for the most recent episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars and if you want a preview of what is to come to young Obi-Wan (who isn't even a padawan yet) and a few more spoilers of what is to come, you can check out the COC: Lawless (Preview) I posted yesterday because my friend basically threatened me with physical harm if I didn't write anything about it.

Hopefully you like it.

As I forgot this in the previous chapter/story, I must post it in this one. (Another policy to always post this per chapter so that reader's will not get confused." It's annoying, I know.

Notes from the previous story/chapter:

*Obi-Wan was born in the year 51 BBY and also that makes his friends and Bruck Chun younger than what they really are in the canon.

*Mace Windu became a member of the Jedi Council at 51 BBY rather than 44 BBY.

*Count Dooku never accepted the offer of being part of the Jedi Council

*The mission that will turn Xanatos to the Dark Side will occur in 51 BBY and not in 53 BBY and has occurred already in this chapter.

*Obi-Wan is chosen as a padawan when he was (will be) 5 standard years old.

*Owen is Obi-Wan's younger brother.

*Cliegg Lars is Obi-Wan's uncle.

*There are three important Jedis chosen by the Force. The Chosen One, The Power Wielder and the Dark Phoenix (Prophecy can be found in the last chapter of Origins)

*Obi-Wan shares an apartment with Qui-Gon Jinn because the Temple creche is full of initiates. (Mace Windu has two younglings living with him and his apprentice Depa)

* * *

Chapter 3

Qui-Gin Jinn was getting annoyed. The short mission that he and the Jedi Council thought was now on the brink of a blood bath unless he put a stop to the arguing parties. Unfortunately the rebel group sees this as the Jedi being partial to their opponents and would not listen to negotiation talks.

The government of the planet wishes for the dispute to not turn violent which Qui-Gon agrees but unfortunately this is the exact opposite of what the rebel leader wants. Qui-Gon thinks that the rebel leaders wants a battle and then with the confusion rise and become the new leader of the planet. The current government is willing to make compromises with the land disputes that those part of the rebel group are demanding but the leader would see none of it. Its either the government abides by their demands or they start attacking people.

Qui-Gon speculates that if the rebel group looses faith in their leader or sees it that his intention is not to help them at all, talks make actually occur and violence prevented. Unfortunately, calling the rebel leader a liar may just spark the flame.

Qui-Gon contemplates on what to do and decided to contact the council of what has been going on. Truth be told, he also wanted to ask Mace if Obi-Wan was all right. Truth be told, the master would never admit to his best friend that he's growing attached to the boy. But Qui-Gon was still adamant of not taking in a padawan, besides Obi-Wan was three…he still had a long time before being sent to Agri-Corps and Qui-Gon knew that the boy was gifted and talented not to be taken in by other Jedis.

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you at all!" Mace Windu's holographic image appeared before Qui-Gon. "You sure have bad timing, Qui. The council didn't actually meet today."

Qui-Gon shot his friend a confused look. The council always meets at around this time. "What happened?"

"A little commotion at the Senate building…" Mace began, leaving the part out of a specific initiate having saved the lives of a lot of Senators. "Someone from that rebel group of yours tried to bomb the senate building to make a statement."

"I feared as much…things are escalating here. What we thought would be an easy round of peace talks is now turning into a possible war." Qui-Gon explained, but he never imagined that a member of the rebel group could even consider blowing up the Senate building. "Was he working alone?"

"Yes, apparently every one thought his idea was mad. Mad enough that even he wouldn't do it but he tried and failed." Mace pointed out.

"Agreed." Qui-Gon then felt something nagging at him. He knows something that took place in the Senate building today but he can't quite remember what it was. "Was there something going on at the Senate building today? I can't help but shake a feeling that there was…"

"Well not in particular…" Mace began, out of all things for his friend to remember he just had to think about the initiate's field trip to the Senate building, one thing Mace and Master Yoda wished to leave out and not tell the Jedi master at all.

"Mace, what are you hiding?" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You might as well tell me since you mentioned it."

"I didn't mention it, you did!" Mace argued and let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll tell you but rest assured everyone is alright and you only come home when your mission is done with."

"What in blazes are you talking about of course—" Qui-Gon's eyes widen with realization. Of course he knew what took place in the Senate building today, the youngling living with him had informed the master about it. Obi-Wan along with his age-mates were supposed to meet the Chancellor today.

"What happened? Are they alright? Did any bombs go off while they were inside the building? Is Obi-Wan alright?" Mace knew that he should have just brushed Qui-Gon's feeling but eventually the Jedi Master would find out.

"I just told you that everyone was alright, including Obi-Wan. So take a deep breathe and let me explain and no interruptions if you want to get back to the temple as soon as you can." Mace said in the most serious Jedi Master tone he could given the look on his friend's face. "The field trip earlier was accompanied by Master Yoda and I. We were at the Chancellor's office when the first bomb went off but—" he immediately said, when he saw that Qui-Gon was about to interrupt. "—we got the initiates out as fast as we could. I stayed with them and Master Yoda went to see if he could do anything to stop the bomber from setting off another bomb near the Senate dinning hall where he had managed to trap several senators. Eventually they did stop him and like I said everybody's fine, albeit a few injured from the first bomb blast but none of the initiates were hurt. Just a bit ecstatic and asking if that's what they would expect when they go on their first mission."

Qui-Gon sighed in relief. He really cared for Obi-Wan and just the idea of the boy being so close from a mad man was enough to give him a heart attack.

"I guess I should mention this to the minister." Qui-Gon said, pacing. Mace could see that his friend was still feeling troubled.

"Look if you still need reassurance that Obi-Wan is just alright I could ask Depa to—"

"Please, Mace." Qui-Gon replied. "Looks I know you and Tala and everyone else wishes me to take Obi-Wan already as a padawan but he's still much too young and I just can't but I care about that boy and—"

"Understood Qui." Mace said, signaling his friend that he doesn't need to explain anything to him. "I'll go get Obi-Wan."

* * *

_The enemy was up to something. He knew for sure that the people who wanted to wreck havoc on the planet was up to something but nevertheless, he agreed to meet with the leaders of the opposing side. They had expressed their desire to finally have talks of peace. He, accompanied with the some republic representatives, agreed on the 'peace talks' that was coincidentally taking place in a deserted and isolated place and which meant only one thing, this could be a trap._

_He perfectly thought it was but the representatives of the Republic, the planet's government, did not wish to think ill of their fellow men even though they had rebelled against their own laws and all that. This was simply a land dispute and must be resolved before anything drastic takes place, before a war is sparked._

_The meeting was to take place without any form of arms and weaponry in sight and so he had reluctantly left his only weapon back in the planet's capital._

_The two groups finally met and the rebel leader stepped forward. Demanding the same thing, for the current government to step down because they have clearly failed at representing the people because the people have lost their own livelihood to the rich. The representatives of the Republic argued that they did not fail the people at all and was to further explain their side when the rebel leader cut him off. This was never a negotiation, he explained, it was a way to show their power. And then, just as he had predicted, the entire rebel group appeared and they were pathetically outnumbered, and outgunned._

_The rebel leader stepped right in front of him. Showing him the device that would start the blood bath he had sworn to prevent._

"_Foolish of you, Master Jedi to think you could trust me."_

* * *

"NO!" Obi-Wan woke from his nightmare…his vision or whatever the kriff it was. He hugged his knees and started to tear up a little. He kept thinking to himself that Master Qui-Gon said that the mission he was assigned to wasn't dangerous and that the Jedi Master had promised to be back after a few standard rotations only. Surely, what he saw was just a bad trip, unlike the one he saw about the Senate Building blowing up or that time he saw some younglings dead with lightsaber wounds. No, this was just a nightmare because the Jedi Master had been gone for a while.

Obi-Wan stopped and thought back to Qui-Gon Jinn, he had this protective feeling towards the master and he wished to shrug it off because why would he need to worry about a Jedi Master in the first place? One, Qui-Gon wasn't his Master at all. Two, Qui-Gon was a Jedi Master, he could handle himself. Obi-Wan argued to himself that once a Jedi is given the rank of Master he can get out of many different sticky situations.

But something was still eating at Obi-Wan…something he had seen in that nightmare of his. Something familiar…the device the man held up. The device? Where had Obi-Wan seen it before? Along a hallway…was it inside the Jedi temple where he saw it last? No, it was in a building of some sort.

Obi-Wan immediately got out of bed and ran to Master Windu's apartment. He remembered he had seen that device before. It was just earlier that day that he had stared down that device and was a mere seconds away from making that device the last thing that he would have seen. It had lined up the hallways of the Senate building, and each one he had diffused.

It was the same device the man used to blow up the Senate building.

* * *

Qui-Gon was never one to care about younglings except for those in his care. Sure he was biased like that. Obi-Wan seemed rather troubled when they had spoken a while ago and Qui-Gon was able to crack the youngling's demeanor when the boy had opened up that he had a nightmare before speaking to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon initially thought that maybe it had something to do with Obi-Wan being close to the bombings earlier today but Obi-Wan said that the dream wasn't about Senate buildings blowing up and that was all he got out of the youngling.

Qui-Gon assured the boy that he would be coming home soon and that he won't have to sleep inside the apartment all by himself anymore.

Obi-Wan nodded but before signing off the comm link something happened that Qui-Gon now questioned what Obi-Wan had dreamed about. The youngling insisted that the Jedi Master always keep his lightsaber, which was weird because of course all Jedi never left any place unarmed. But the boy, fought hard that Qui-Gon would not set out without his lightsaber or trust anything besides his instinct. Qui-Gon made to ask Obi-Wan what he was thinking might happen but Qui-Gon nodded at the pleading face of the young boy.

Qui-Gon was still pondering on what Obi-Wan had requested when one of the government representatives entered his quarters with a message from the rebel leader. He wanted to meet with the Qui-Gon and the government leaders to finalize the initial offer of a deal. The rebel leader did not want for a war to break out and he argues that the other side does not want it as well. But if they were to negotiate, it would be in the rebel group's territory and the representatives of the government and the Republic as well as the Jedi must be unarmed. And only the Jedi as well as other government officials were to come and no one else.

Qui-Gon's thoughts initially went to what Obi-Wan had requested of him a while ago. Stars, did the youngling see a Vision of what would happen in the meeting? Mace would have a lot of things to explain to him when he got back but first he had to deal with the trap that was set out for them. No way was he going to a meeting unarmed and if the other government officials seem to think that it is there only best option, well they had an argument to win over Qui-Gon Jinn.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes from the previous story/chapter:

*Obi-Wan was born in the year 51 BBY and also that makes his friends and Bruck Chun younger than what they really are in the canon.

*Mace Windu became a member of the Jedi Council at 51 BBY rather than 44 BBY.

*Count Dooku never accepted the offer of being part of the Jedi Council

*The mission that will turn Xanatos to the Dark Side occurred in 51 BBY and not in 53 BBY.

*Obi-Wan is chosen as a padawan when he was (will be) 5 standard years old.

*Owen is Obi-Wan's younger brother.

*Cliegg Lars is Obi-Wan's uncle.

*There are three important Jedis chosen by the Force. The Chosen One, The Power Wielder and the Dark Phoenix (Prophecy can be found in the last chapter of Origins)

*Obi-Wan shares an apartment with Qui-Gon Jinn because the Temple creche is full of initiates. (Mace Windu has two younglings living with him and his apprentice Depa)

Another Note: I think at the beginning of this story I said that Obi-Wan is still 2 years old and that he's been living with Qui-Gon for about two to three months...but as the story progressed I changed it. Obi-Wan's three already and has been living with Qui-Gon for a month already. Sorry for the confusion. I just fixed the timeline of the different stories in the chronicles :)

* * *

Chapter 4

_The rebel leader stepped right in front of him. Showing him the device that would start the blood bath he had sworn to prevent._

"_Foolish of you, Master Jedi to think you could trust me."_

"Foolish of you to think I'd actually meet you without a plan."

Several blaster bolts were fired and most of the rebels were down on the ground, unconscious. The rebel leader glanced as both government and Republic troops subdued all of his men. The leader glanced back at the older man, as the Jedi took the device from his hand, and deactivated it.

"It was foolish of you to allow use the same device one of your men used to almost blow up the Senate." Qui-Gon Jinn explained at the shocked expression of the rebel leader. "With that act, do you honestly think we'd abide by your wishes? With that attack, you had already declared war."

The rebel leader bowed his head in anger. He head not plan on of his men actually succeeding, he just wanted the lunatic to be out of his problems. He didn't count on the insane farmer to be his downfall.

"We owe you many thanks, Master Jedi." One of the members of the planet's government said, as they had formed a small circle around Qui-Gon. "I am glad you had convince us to have the back-up plan in waiting."

"I am glad we have ended this and it did not turn into a bloodbath, Governor." Qui-Gon replied. "But there is still more to be done." He indicated to some of the rebels who were being restrained by the planet's troops. "Without the words of the rebel leader, these people just want their livelihood back and as representative of your people you need to do something about it."

The governor nodded and watched as citizens of his planet were arrested for something that was worth fighting for, their lives.

"I shall speak to the Sentor for their release and action must be taken to ensure that their lands are given to the rightful owners, Master Jedi." The governor replied. "Like I said, we owe you many thanks."

"You're welcome, governor." Qui-Gon replied, bowing his head. "But I can see that you already have everything settled, if I may, I'd like to go back to Coruscant and report to the Senate of things that have transpired."

* * *

"Then we have a problem in our hands," said Jedi Master Micah Giiett. "I say we tell Master Jinn everything."

Qui-Gon had gotten in touch with the Council just before he had set out for Coruscant, reporting what has transpired and including the fact that Obi-Wan had warned him to be always armed which led to the Jedi Master evading the trapped that was set out for him and other Republic delegates. But the manner that Qui-Gon had reported, he was eyeing Mace Windu hard, clearly relaying the message that he wanted an explanation from his friend, and he wanted it as soon as he arrived.

"Knowing Jinn," continued Master Giiett. "He won't stop until he gets a straight answer."

"Or we could use this as an advantage," suggested Master Yaddle. The other council members looked at him, urging him to continue. "As much as most of us here want to take Obi-Wan as a padawan, we all feel that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are destined to be Master and Padawan. Why not use this as a mean to get them together."

Mace studied the suggestion. It was in a way, modifying the truth, not necessarily lying to the stubborn Jedi Master. But knowing his friend the most, Mace thinks that the plan can either go both ways.

"I honestly don't know how Qui-Gon will react," voiced Mace. "It may push him to finally name Obi-Wan his padawan or it might just make him fear the forming bond altogether."

"But what other explanation can we give him?" asked Master Omo Bouri. "Besides, I think what Master Yaddle is saying is true. Master Yoda has informed us of other visions the youngling has seen and it all revolved around him…but the one he saw the previous night was about another Jedi Master, a Jedi who hasn't even chosen him as a padawan yet."

"What Mace said still holds true," argued Master Oppo Rancisis. "Yes, Obi-Wan may have seen what he saw because of a growing bond between him and Qui-Gon but how will Qui-Gon react…we all know how stubborn he can be."

Mace glanced at Master Yoda, who had kept silent all throughout the debate. The grandmaster of the order, surveyed the council as one after the other made known their thoughts on the matter. The real question was this: should the identity of the Chosen One be given to Qui-Gon Jinn or not?

Master Yoda shifted in his sit and all eyes were on him.

"Tell Qui-Gon the truth, we shall." said Master Yoda, his voice clearly saying that no one shall interrupt. "But not the entire truth, we will. Inform Qui-Gon of the Chosen One, in time, we will."

* * *

"So he did see a Vision?" sighed Qui-Gon as he and Mace walked at the Temple gardens. "He saw a vision about me…"

"If you ask me why, I think we both already the answer to that Qui-Gon." replied Mace, as he glanced at his friend whose face was that of confusion. Mace knew that Qui-Gon was thinking the same thing he was…that if the boy had seen a vision concerning another Jedi, then maybe they had shared a very strong relationship…strong as that of a Master and a Padawan.

Mace knew he had to push it further, he just wished that his friend won't react violently. "Qui, we both know what this means. Obi-Wan saw someone else in danger…Jedis get visions, sure. But what they usually see is when they themselves are in danger. Not when they're completely safe back in the Jedi temple and another person is in mortal peril, especially if supposedly they do not share—"

"I know what it means Mace," Qui-Gon cut off, suddenly but his voice soft. Qui-Gon had stopped walking and Mace looked back at him.

"I know, Mace." said Qui-Gon, his voice stronger. "I just…it's not that I don't want to take Obi-Wan as a padawan…but I mean look at him! He's such a bright young boy and…he deserves a better master that I can ever be for him."

"That's why?!" asked Mace, incredulously. "That's why you keep pushing away the idea of getting a padawan because you think you're not capable of being a master anymore?"

Mace wanted slap Qui-Gon at the back of his head. "Xanatos was not your fault, Qui-Gon."

"I was his master, Mace." argued Qui-Gon, nearly shouting at the Council member. "It was nobody else's fault but mine."

"And you are using that not to take a padawan anymore? Not to take Obi-Wan?" attacked Mace, he was getting frustrated with the Jedi in front of him and it took all of his self-control not to grab Qui-Gon by his tunic and push him against the wall.

"I'm not using it as an excuse because it's the truth!" fired back Qui-Gon. "Obi-Wan deserves a better master than I can ever be and what if he turns out to be like Xanatos in the end—"

Mace grabbed Qui-Gon and shoved him against the wall. Qui-Gon had never seen his friend so angry before and it quote frankly scared him.

"When did my best friend turn into a coward?"

This time it was Qui-Gon who got frustrated and pushed Mace away from him. He didn't care if the latter was a member of the Jedi Council or his best friend.

"I am not a coward."

"Then stop making excuses!"

"I'm not making excuses."

"What is going on?" Another voiced rose from the two Jedis argument. Both Mace and Qui-Gon turned to see a female Jedi, close to the same age as the two men were, walking towards them.

"Tahl you talk some sense into him before I Force push him to the other side of the temple," said Mace as he walked away, using the same direction where Tahl came from.

Both Jedi Master watched as the Council member stomped his way out of their sight. Tahl turned to her oldest friend, her eyebrow raised. "What did you do now, Quo-Gon?"

Qui-Gon, still glaring at the place he last saw Mace, did not hear Tahl. The latter sighed and waved a hand in front of the Jedi master's eyes. "Stars to Qui-Gon!"

"Sorry Tahl." Qui-Gon said, snapping out of his fury. "Mace was being a child."

"Uh-huh, and exactly what was he being a child for?" Tahl asked, knowing full well the answer. Half the temple heard the heated exchange between the friends.

"Not you too."

"Qui-Gon…"

"Stop. Just stop." Qui-Gon said, walking towards his apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Tahl watched as her friend pretty much ran towards his apartment to see the youngling in his care. Tahl was pretty much on Mace's side with this argument. Why won't Qui-Gon just take Obi-Wan as a padawan already?

* * *

As soon as the doors to the apartment opened, Qui-Gon felt like a gigantic canon ball in the shape of a three-year-old boy hit him. Qui-Gon couldn't hold back the laugh that the Jedi Master had as soon as the over excited youngling hugged him.

"I missed you to Obi," Qui-Gon said looking at the boy who shifted his gaze and Qui-Gon was met with those famous blue-green eyes. "Now why don't we prepare something to eat because I'm starving."

The young boy rewarded the Jedi master with a big smile that Qui-Gon had missed while he was away on two consecutive missions. The two Jedis (not master and padawan) retreated to their apartment and spend a much-needed time together.

As the apartment doors closed, a figure stood out of the shadow and smiled to himself as to what he had witnessed.

"Make a great Master-padawan team, they will."


End file.
